Of Tutus and Swords
by RyokoHokage
Summary: Sometimes Yu has crazy dreams about people... This is one of those times... Maybe.


Yosuke flew through the air with a giant leap and into Yu's arms. Yosuke's pink frilly tutu sparkled as the shine from the stage lights made it so. Yu lifted him up into the air, his white tights showing off far too much of certain areas.

"…Yosuke… You're heavier…. than you look…" Yu muttered as he held Yosuke up in the air.

Yosuke sweat dropped as his face showed a strained smile.

"S-Shut up and hold me! If you drop me, you're dead!" Yosuke hissed as they were in front of everyone watching in the audience.

Yu eventually lowered Yosuke and watched as Yosuke twirled around the stage in his extremely pink ballerina outfit. Yosuke's sparkling tiara matched his sparkling tutu. Yu's own outfit was the white tights and a light blue pirate shirt, which was open to show off most of Yu's chest. It did not exactly match Yosuke's purely pink outfit, but this entire scene was as extreme as one would think.

"How dare you steal the maiden, you bastard!" a voice Yu immediately recognized as Kanji's yelled from off stage.

Suddenly Kanji appeared and pointed at Yu, making a big scene as he was dressed in a ridiculous evil black warlord outfit. His hair sticking up more than usual thanks to too much hair gel. He had a big heavy looking sword in his hand, wielding it with one hand. Yu could feel his sweat drop fall down the side of his head; nevertheless, he grabbed the fencing saber at his side and held it outward.

"You shall not have the maiden!" Yu cried out in defense of Yosuke, the "maiden".

"Hey! I'm not a-' Yosuke began to object before a brown sheet fell over him, capturing him it seemed as well as cutting him off.

"HAHA! I have captured him, my liege!" a hearty laughing Yukiko exclaimed as she was the one who had tossed the sheet over Yosuke.

Yukiko wore a red and black pirate outfit that seemed to be a mix of both Kanji's evil outfit and Yu's pirate one. Her tights being black with a red top that was tied down the middle, unlike Yu's that was open. The only real thing different was that she had an evil looking black mustache drawn on her face with some sort of makeup. Kanji on the other hand had a goatee. Both the fake drawn on facial hair looked so out of place it was something to laugh at.

"YU, GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Yosuke screamed as he wiggled within the sheet and could not escape it.

"Good job, Yukiko! Let's get rid of this guy and be done with it!" Kanji laughed deeply as he went to attack Yu with the big sword.

"Kanji! Stop this while you still can!" Yu yelled as he jumped out of the way of Kanji's big giant sword attack.

"Never! HAHAHA! Yosuke shall be mine!" Kanji declared as he went to attack again.

Yu knew he had no choice but to attack in order to save Yosuke from a dark fate. Yu dodged Kanji's second attack and thrust his saber into him.

"UGH! I…AM…SLAIN…" Kanji gasped loudly as he grabbed the area where Yu hit.

Yu watched as Kanji fell to the ground overly dramatically and felt the sweat drop return.

"HELLO! A LITTLE HELP OVER HERE!" Yosuke fussed as he squirmed inside the sheet and was sort of being dragged away by Yukiko.

"You… Really are… HEAVY… PHEW!" Yukiko muttered to herself more than to Yosuke as she attempted to drag Yosuke away via the sheet.

It was as if she was completely oblivious to the fact that Kanji, her master, had been slain in battle. Even if it was a short lived battle.

"Ahem…" Yu went over to Yukiko and cleared his throat, causing the girl to jump slightly in surprise.

"Ah… Oh. Hello. I think I hear Chie calling. Heh heh… Ah… Goodbye!" Yukiko sweat dropped and quickly gave up on stealing Yosuke away since she finally noticed Kanji was defeated.

Yu watched as Yukiko ran off stage and left him with a wiggling Yosuke who was still stuck inside the sheet. Yu watched for a moment before kneeling and helping Yosuke out of the sheet.

"TCH. FINALLY!" Yosuke complained as he felt as if he had been stuck in there forever.

Yu was silent as he honestly had no comment to that and was not willing to talk about how he defeated Kanji, since it had been overly cheesy and easy. Yu held out a hand that Yosuke took and helped him stand while standing himself.

"… Thanks, partner… I… Guess I have to reward you…" Yosuke said as if being forced into something.

Yu had had his eyes closed until that point and upon opening his eyes saw Yosuke closing in on his face. Before he knew it he was being kissed by Yosuke!

Yu woke up with a small jump. He had just had a dream about, no wait, maybe it was a nightmare about everyone. The details quickly began to fade, but the one thing he remembered was the last thing that had happened. Yosuke giving him a kiss.

Yu had a crazy dream about Yosuke.


End file.
